


Brothers

by Leiastar1234Noct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Discipline, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiastar1234Noct/pseuds/Leiastar1234Noct
Summary: Gladio is a single father of four. Ignis is the oldest studious type, Prompto is the photographer and family oriented.  Cloud is the third oldest and is into Cosplay and movies, and Noctis the youngeat has just gotten out of juvie for pocession of an illegal substance, and truancy and the brothers are bringing him home, but their father is hard headed and angry at the youngest.  The brothers will have to get Noctis and Gladio through and they will.
Relationships: Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ignis, called his brothers from the house with their father looking on. "Come on bro's let's go get him!"

"Yeah you do that kids, but then he has to deal with me."

"Father, you have been hard on him already, he just needs his father now!"Ignis said.

"I am his father!"

"I mean you mustn't scold him anymore, he's done his time!"

"Yes! But if he lives in my house he will obey my rules!"

"Dad, he's fifteen and a teenager, you know he'll be defiant!"

"Then I will delve out the proper punishment whether it be grounding or the good old fashioned belt!"

"Seriously dad we won't let you do that!" Cloud said.

"I am the father of this household do not tell me how to raise my children."

"Well your not using your belt, on our younger brother!"

"Alright, but if he or any of you get out of line, you'll feel the wrath of my bare hand!"

"Point taken!" Cloud says.

Ignis drove for about two hours to the corrections facility. The attendant at the front said, "State your business kids!" "Were here to pick up my kid brother!"

"Name?"

"Noctis Amicitta!"

"Ahh yes, take a left and then another right, their clearing him now. One of you will have to sign the release papers."

"Thank you!" Ignis followed the directions of the attendant and found himself at the bottom of a steep hill in front of the recreational yard. Ignis decided that it would be best if he go in and get their brother, because he was the oldest and he didn't know how he would find Noctis. He walked into the small building and had to go through another attendant.

"Yes I'm here for my little bro!"

"Ah yes!"The attendant called on the radio Izunia, their here to pick up Mr.Amicitta.

"Of course I'll be right there!" Ignis waited for about five minutes and then saw a tall man with red hair come through the door.

"Hello the name is Ardyn Izunia. I am your brothers parole officer."

"Good to meet you, is my brother well!" "Oh yes! I an getting him right now! I just need you to sign these release papers."

"Of course!" Once Ignis signed the papers, Izunia went back through the secured door and brought Noctis with him. Ignis hadn't seen his brother for a year, so he was relieved to see him.

"Ignis!

"Noct!"

Izunia turned Noctis around to face him, "I hope I don't see you until your probation hearings!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good boy, your free to go!"

"Ignis!" Noctis said as he lept in Ignis arms." Ignis and Noctis walked out together and Noctis didn't realize his other two brothers were there.

"Prompto and Cloud your here to!"

"Yeah bro we all came to get you!"

"Cool!" Noctis got in the car and lit up a cigerette.

"Don't let dad see you smoking, hes already in a mood."

"Still angry with me, I take it?"

"Yeah! He's fixing to yell at you when we get home!"

"Not surprised! Well I'll just stay off his rader then!"

"He's going to get a hold of you somehow when we get home. Like us he hasn't see you in a while."

"Well I don't want to talk to him right now!"

Ignis pulled into their driveway and was going to make sure his brothers got inside and he was also going to make sure his father didn't loose his cool.

Prompto went in first followed by Noctis and then Cloud. Ignis saw that their father was watching T.v.

"Freeze boys!"

"Goodnight father, I will return tommorow!"

"Goodnight Ignis, be careful and see you tommorow!"

"Prompto and Cloud, Goodnight!"

"Goodnight dad, they said in Unison!"

"Noctis"

"Good night dad!" Noctis said and tried to get upstairs."

"Nice try, come here!" Noctis stood on the steps to the upstairs for a moment. Head downward and in angst and tiredness. "Hi Dad How's it going!"

"Not great, get over here!" Noctis inched his way closer to the couch, "Let's get a good look at you, and his father put his hands on each side of his face and turned his kids face to the side.

"Dad! Can I go to bed , please?"

"In a minute!"

"Did anyone hurt you while you were in there!"

"No!"

"Good!"

"Have you been smokin!"

"No!"

"You lie just as bad as when you were five!"

"When did I lie when I was five?"

"You took some cookies off the counter top and when I asked you if you took them, you said no, but I knew you did because you had crumbs on the side of your lips!"

"What did you do?"

"I busted your backside!"

"Ouch!"

"So how did you know that I was smoking?

"I can smell it on your clothes and I can tell by your fingernails, so your busted yet again!"

"Um dad sorry I lied can I go to bed now!

"No not until we talk about your attitude! "What attitude, I said I was sorry!

"Let me go!"

Noctis yelled as his dad swatted him on his backside.

"Ow stop it dad!" Owwwwww!"

"Let me go!"

"How many times have I told you and your brothers, not to lie!"

"Lot's! "Owwwww Noctis screamed as he kicked his feet."

"I think he's had enough dad, Prompto said with tears in his eyes. "Prompto go back to your room!" "But dad!"

"Then you come home and I catch you with smoke on you, the very thing that put you in jail pocession of substances, that your not even old enough to use." If I catch you with any of that again, this is what your going to get.

" 

"Let this be a lesson to you then, and Gladio pulled his kid off his lap. Sit on the floor and write twenty times, "I am sorry daddy, I will not lie!"

"But dad it will hurt to sit down!"

"That's the point kiddo!"Noctis reluctlantly sat on the floor, while his father was getting a piece of paper.

"Here now write it twenty times, then you can go to bed."

Noctis rubbed his eyes and started to write the lines twenty times. He got up and handed it to his father. Before Gladio let Noctis go upstairs he pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I luv you so much Noctis!"

"You do then why did you?" "Because I didn't know what else to do, I caught you lying again and that was another thing that got you in trouble. Your so smart, but you have a knack for trouble."

"Dad do we have anything to eat, I'm starved, the food their was disgusting, I could go for a good burger."

"Not any burgers but there's lots of chips and stuff for sandwhich's, soda, and popsicles." "Will you watch a movie with me and we could have sandwhich's."

"Sure!" Noctis hadn't remembered the last time him and his dad , actually got along and done something together. Gladio and Noctis sat down to watch a movie and eat the sandwhich's they made. They both fell asleep on the couch, and Ignis found them in the morning.

"Father wake up!"

"Hmmpf, what, It's morning already!" Noctis was still sound asleep with his head on his father's shoulder. Gladio easily picked him up and took him to his room.

"Ignis we need to keep an eye on him, you let me know if you see him smokin or slippin up, I'm stilll worried that when I put him back in school, he'll get himself in hot water."

"Of course, will always look after him!"

"Yes, I sometimes wish your mother was here because it would have been easier on all of you!"

"Dad, you were always there for us, none of us could have known, she would have complications from the cancer."

"Yeah Noctis took it pretty hard and don't know how he's gonna feel about me dating someone new!"

"You should probably tell him before he finds out from Prompto or Cloud!" Suddenly, there was a loud sound upstairs.

"Give it back Cloud it's mine."

"No, it's my controller, I bought it with my own money Noctis. You should earn some money to get one yourself, brat."

"Shut up! Noctis yelled and he threw a glass vase.

"I think I better go break this up, before they beat each other up over a controller, and it sounds like Noctis is breaking things."

Gladio,ran upstairs and found Noctis hysterical, as he was crying with no sign of stopping. "It's not fair you have a video game system and I don't. I want one give it to me."

Before Gladio knew it Noctis had grabbed the video game system and thrown it down the stairs. Gladio, realized that Noctis was acting out because he felt left out or forgotten.

"Heh buddy calm down," Gladio grabbed Noctis. Look at me Noctis! "No!"

Gladio picked up Noctis and carried him to his room. He held him in his arms. "Heh why did you go and break your brother's video game system."

"Because he made me mad, he said you were dating someone, plus I wanted to play a videogame and he wouldn't let me."

"Well Cloud was telling the truth!"

"How could you, how could you?"

"Now listen I just decided it was time!"

"So your going to replace Mom!"

"No! Noctis that isn't what I'm doing, " "Then what is it!" Gladio was starting to realize that Noctis missed his mom so much, that when she passed, was when he started getting in trouble, it made sense. Noctis was still sobbing and Gladio turned Noctis around to face him. "Shh your okay, your okay! " I want my mom, I want her, I miss her." "I know baby I know, I.. Gladio didn't know what else to say.

He let Noctis fall asleep and then went out and heard Ignis yelling at Cloud. Gladio walked over to his sons, "What were you thinking?" "I'm sorry I didn't think he'd react like that!"

"Yeah well like your younger brother you don't think before you act!" Gladio said sternly. From now on let me be in charge and be the one to tell any of you something like that, and another thing, you never liked sharing with your brother so guess what I buy another video game system and put it in the family room, and we forget he broke the other one because you f...... up, by telling him something I should have."

"Yes Sir! Cloud said.

"Ignis I have to get ready for work can you stay here till 4pm, when I get home?"

"Sure!"

"Cloud go to your room!

"But Noctis is in there to!" "When he wakes apoligize to him for upsetting him like that!"

"But dad!"

"Now!" Gladio said as he turned Cloud and swatted him on his backside. Gladio just shook his head along with Ignis.

Gladio came up with the idea of having Noctis bump into Lunafreya at the supermarket, because they had to go anyway.

Prompto was still working so after Gladio got out of work they could go. Gladio told Lunafreya when he got to Chocoworld to work as manager, he told her of his plan of Noctis meeting her, so he asked her to stay an extra hour so that he could bring the kids up.

Gladio was going to have her work in the electronics section because he knew that's where Noctis would go first. Gladio called the house.

"Hey Ignis have Cloud and Noctis be ready when I get home at four were going to go to Chocoworld to get some groceries, I want Noctis to meet Lunafreya, but I'm not telling him yet that she is the one I'm dating, I want him to get to know her little by little, so he's not so uncomfortable with the idea."

"That's a wonderful plan father!"

"Thanks I'll see you in about two hours!"

"Ok see you then!" Gladio, scanned the groceries for the last two customers and then turned the light off. He did the cash drop and made sure all of his afternoon workers were there and headed out to go home.

When Gladio retuurned home he was happy to find Cloud and Noctis in a conversation about a game they were playing on Cloud's phone.

"Your going to have so many more points then me, by the time I get another phone!"

"Yeah, but you'll catch up so don't worry about it bro!"

"Thanks Cloud! Do you think dad will buy us the new video game system today. I really want to play that Chocobo Stealth game."

"I don't know, maybe. I do know we have to get school stuff."

"Ugh, I forgot about that!"

"Boys, come on let's go to the store!"

"Ok dad! Noctis said.

"Yeah let's go, Cloud said!"

"Oh I almost forgot Noctis, here is the phone I bought for you. It has my phone number in it for work and home, and your brother's phone numbers as well."

"Hey dad who is the L number for."

"I'm not sure must be a number that was already programmed in the phone."

"Oh okay!"

"Ignis you coming, I could use your help getting the groceries."

"Indeed!"

"Good!"Gladio grinned but in all reality Ignis was coming to keep an eye on his kid brothers, because they could cause a lot of chaos wothout supervision.

There was a time that Gladio remembered him and his late wife would take all four kids to chocoworld, and that was always a trying time chasing after four kids in the shopping center. Aulea, would usually be carrying Noctis.

Prompto and Ignis would run around taking pictures. Cloud would usually be in the cart seat. Noctis would get in on the fun if his mom put him down and he would walk around and dirty his pajama feet.

Gladio and the kids got into the car and drove the thirty minutes to chocoworld.

Gladio noticed that when Noctis got out of the car he wasn't paying attention and looking at his phone instead, so he grabbed hold of back of the Behmourh leather jacket to make sure he didn't walk in front of a car or something.

"Noctis Amicitta, Noctis, Noctis Amicitta pay attention!"

"Huh!"

"You were to busy looking at your phone, that a car could have hit you, if I wasn't paying attention for you. Next time I take the phone away."

"But dad!"

"Don't but dad me, I've warned you, so learn to listen!"

"Sorry dad!"

"Good I think were on the same page!" Noctis just rolled his eyes and walked in and grabbed a cart. Gladio started shopping the fruits and vegetables.

While Noctis and Cloud picked out some, Choco puffs and Lucky Cat charms.

Gladio shook his head at the fact that his teenagers picked out the cereal they ate as toddlers and how it reminded him of the times he would give Noctis and Cloud small bowls of the cereal and most of the time more cereal ended up on the floor because they would throw it at each other.

Gladio hadn't realized that one of the kids put a bag of Choco flavor suckers were put in the basket, and it was also opened.

"I swear these kids are asking for their ass to get beat!"

"Indeed!" Ignis agreed. Gladio picked out some hamburger to fix on the grill outside, some ice cream for dessert, and oh yes he couldn't forget the cup of noodles box of ten. He rounded the corner and found Noctis and Cloud looking at the pizzas.

"Hey dad can we get some pizzas!" Noctis asked excitedly.

"Yes! But first I want you to explain why you and your brother have a flavored sucker in your mouth!"

"Umm we wanted something chocolate!"

"I see that, keep it up you two and you'll be in trouble!"

"Dad can we look at the electronics section you said we could in the car!"

"Sure but don't touch anything understood."

"Yeah!" They said in unison. Gladio still wasn't convinced that they would keep out of trouble, but he wanted his plan of Noctis meeting Luna and that was starting to take place. Noctis started looking around the video game section.

"Hey Cloud this is the game I was talking about!"

"Yeah that does look cool!"

Cloud looked over and saw Luna and smiled. Ignis had told Cloud of the plan and not to say anything.

"Who's that?" "Oh that's Luna she works here to!"

"Wow she's pretty do you think she would tell me how much this game costs?"

"Yeah probably!"

"Cool, umm hi how much is this game?" "Yes! It's 39.99!"

"Cool, maybe sometime my dad will buy it for my brother and I."

"I'm sure he will when he can!"

"Yeah my Dad's cool, but scary when he get's angry! Noctis said.

"He can't be that scary!"

"If you hear him yell then you'll know what I'm talking about!"

Suddenly, Noctis felt a big presence behind him and he looked up, "Hi dad!"

"Hi kiddo what are you and Cloud here up to.

"Nothing just talking to Miss Luna here. Do you know her?" "I might!"

"Dad me and Cloud saw the saber duel set on sale for 29.99, can we get it."

"Please!" Noctis said as he made a heart sign with his hands.

"No!"

"Please pretty please with sugar on the top and icing on the cake!"

"Alright, fine but no more funny business!"

"Yes! Cloud we can get it!"

"Right on!" Noctis and Cloud ran off to get the game.

"Oh Noctis is absolutely adorable!" "Adorable that's the first time anyone beside his mom called him adorable."

"He was a sweet child and still is, but when he gets himself in trouble is when he gets out of control."

"Well he is still young both him and Cloud. Prompto and Ignis are practically grown and have their own lives, but you or we can shape both of these boys into fine young men."

"There's going to be some hard times and I am going to be honest about that, there are times I have to lay down the law, but I luv these kids terribly."

"I know you do Gladio, it is alright, I luv you so much and we will get through this together."

"Tommorow stop by the house and will have dinner. Noctis defiance and anger might come out a little bit, but will deal with it!"

"Yes! I will see you then!"

"Hey dad can I have another one of those chocolate suckers their good!"

"After we pay for them son! You shouldn't have opened them in the first place!"

"But dad!"

"Come on let's go get the school stuff we need then will go pay for the stuff and go home."

"Dad your no fun, school stuff sucks!"

"Your still going to have to go to school!"

"Yeah, but it still sucks!"

"Guess what you still have to go even if I have to drag you out of bed, every morning."

"I know!" Gladio, took the kids to pick out their school stuff and then paid for their stuff and headed home.

Gladio fixed mac and cheese for the kids and then let them play video games before bed.

"It's 9 pm boys go to bed! "

"Alright as soon as we finish this dunge....

"Dad Noctis whined because his father had turned it off.

"Not 5 minutes from now, but now!"

"Ugh!"

"School starts monday, get used to it." Noctis huffed in defiance and crossed his arms and Gladio wasn't having it so he picked up Noctis.

"Dad can I have a sandwhich I'm still hungry."

"No!" "Can I have a cat!"

"Certainly not!"

"But dad I really want one!"

"If you can remain focused in school and behave, then maybe!"

"I luv you dad!"

"Luv you to Noctis!"

"Hey dad, I still want that sandwhich!"

"What am I going to do with you!"

"Put me to bed and give me a sandwhich."

"Alright!", Gladio put Noctis in his room and went to make the sandwhich."

He came back and found Noctis sound asleep, he put the sandwhich on his bedside table, kissed him on the cheek, and made sure he had a blanket on him. Gladio, checked on Cloud and kissed him on the cheek and put a blanket on him. "Kids are worth every bit of luv, luv you both!" 


	2. Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has Luna over!

Noctis got up and ate the sandwhich right away and went downstairs to watch T.V. His brother Prompto was watching T.v. "Hey Bro, hows it going?"

"Fine I guess!"

"What do you mean I guess!"

"Just tired going to watch T.v. and then go swimming in the pool."

"Cool, sounds like a plan I don't have another photo shoot until sunday. "

"Sweet! We have to go to school monday, it sucks royally!"

"Yeah, dad said something about it to Ignis and I, try not to get in to much trouble on your first day."

"Don't plan on it because dad said if I'm good, he'd buy me a cat."

"Whats with you and cats!"

"Shut up cats are cool!"

"Whatever you say little bro!"

"Take it back Prompto!"

"No! I won't your always my little bratty brother."

"Let me go your arm pits smell!"

"Yeah Prom take a shower!" Gladio said as he entered the room."

"Sure thing dad!"

" Thank god, you smell like chocobos!"

"My photo-shoot was at a chocobo farm!"

"Eww, gross Prompto now I have to take a shower!"

"Hey, Noctis cat's don't like water!"

"Wait what I'm not a cat! If I'm a cat your a chocobo!"

"Hey Noctis I took a picture of you in your pajamas and your hair all messed up!"

"Give it back Prompto! Now!" Gladio grabbed Noctis before he could go after Prom.

"Dad Prompto has to give me the picture"

"Don't worry I'll get it from him, were having a barbecue!"

"Yes burgers!"

"Im having a friend over I'll introduce you!"

"Ok! Umm dad you miss mom right!" "Of course!"

"Alright, I'm going to watch T.V. Gladio watched his son walk back to the couch and was still worried for his youngest, because he was still a little kid in Gladio's eyes, and he didn't want his relationship with Luna to upset him, but he also wanted to move on to, but he knew that he needed to do it slowly.

"Hey Prom were having a barbecue!"

"Cool make sure you put sun tan lotion on if you go swimming!"

"Sure thing Dad!"

"Little bro come here!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Noctis run around the couch from his older brother and Prompto grabbed him and then tickled him.

"Prom stop that tickles, stop! Noctis was surprised when Prompto leaned over and kissed him on the forehead."

"Luv you little brat!"

"Luv you to Prom! Why did you kiss me on the forehead?"

"Because Ignis and I helped dad with Cloud and you. We gave you baths, changed your diapers, and played with you."

"Oh ok that makes sense I guess!"

"So don't go getting yourself in trouble because Daddy and your older bros will know!"

"Ugh! Cloud let's go outside!"

"Sure thing there's a cosplay convention coming up, going to work on cutting the patterns out for a new costume."

"What costume are you doing this time?"

"I'm going to be a superhero of some kind!"

"Your such a dork, maybe I'll wear elf ears."

"That's a great idea we could wear armor. Going to work on body armor first."

"Whatever you say, Dad's having someone over!"

"Oh yeah were having a barbecue!"

"I'm nervous!"

"It's just a girl Noct!"

"Yeah, but not Mom!"

"Your still such a baby!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Shutup!" Cloud noticed that his dad and Luna had come outside.

"Hey Noct she's here follow me!" Noctis followed Cloud and they trailed their father and hid behind a large tree. They were just walking to sit down in the lounge chairs by the pool.

"So I was thinking that maybe we all could take a vacation in a couple weeks, over the weekend, that way the kids don't miss school." "That would be wonderful Gladio, and Luna kissed him on the cheek." Noctis moved when he saw this and caused a twig to snap.

"What was that?" "I don't know probably just..., but then she saw one of the kids boots behind the tree and blushed.

"Gladio I think were being watched!" "What by who?" Luna pointed towards the tree and then Gladio saw the boots and he heard whispering."

"I should have known! Boys front and center!" Cloud grabbed Noctis and walked toward his father and Luna.

"Sorry dad Noctis and I were already outside and...

"So you thought you would eavesdrop!" "No just bring Noctis so he could meet Luna."

Suddenly, it dawned on Noctis it was Luna from chocoworld!

"Noctis this is Luna! Luna this is...

"I know who it is dad your sneaky, I'm going inside now."

"Noctis don't inturrupt me!" Gladio looked from Noctis then Luna and then to Cloud!

"Well your just as bad dad setting that thing up at the store."

"Look I just wanted you to see her ,so you would be comfortable with her."

"I get that alright, I'm just confused alright." "I know son!"

"Me and Cloud are going swimming now, let us know when the burgers are ready,

"Okay!"

Nice to meet you again Miss Luna."

"Pleasure, Noctis!"

Gladio shook his head at his boys as they walked away.

"Never a dull moment with my boys!" Gladio said as he kissed Luna on the lips.

"I see and Noctis has a fiery rebellious side I take it!"

"Yeah that kid has been grounded and sometimes spanked more then his brothers." Hell Ignis and Prompto helped me raise Cloud and Noctis after their mother passed, so there's a lot of boys being boys. Taking all of them on a shopping trip to the store, had me tearing out my hair."

"One day Aulea and I took all of them to the store Noctis was still a toddler so he had a t-shirt and diaper on, Prompto was wearing a chocobo onesie, Cloud had some get up on from an anime he liked, and Ignis had slacks on and a silk blouse and penny loafers. Everything was going fine until Prompto and Cloud started running around the store, petending they were in some sort of Movie. Noctis started crying because he needed to be changed. Ignis, had spilled something on his blouse, so he was having a meltdown. I got Ignis calmed down first so he could watch Prompto and Cloud.

"Then I went to the restroom to change Noctis and he was not having it, he kicked me in the head on accident, I finally got him cleaned up and put pjs on him.

"Once I came out I found Ignis holding Prompto and Cloud by the ears, Noctis thought it was so funny and then sneezed all over himself and me. Fatherhood, is rewarding but these boys can be a handful."

"Well now you have some help!"

"Yes I do, thank you My Luna."

"Your welcome!"

"Eww get a room. "Noctis and Cloud said at the same time.

"See I never know when their going to turn up!"

"Boys come here!" Noctis and Cloud laughed.

"Come and get us!" Gladio chuckled knowing that his kids would be able to run, but he would always be able to catch them. Gladio ran around the yard and pool until he finally caught Cloud and he picked him up and give him a noisy kiss on the neck.

Cloud ran and jumped into the pool laughing all the way. Gladio ran around and finally caught Noctis, "Caught you Noctis!" Gladio gave Noctis a noisy kiss on the neck.

"Stop it Daddy it tickles!"

" Yeah it's supposed to and you get two because your the youngest."

"Stop dad, "Noctis laughed as his father put him down. Luna smiled at Gladio as he let Noctis go and he proceeded to jump in the pool.

"Lets start the grill!" Luna said happily. "Yeah before these kids have meltdowns over food!" Gladio started the grill up and planned on making fourteen, two for each of then with two left over. Gladi heard his kis arguing in the pool.

"Hey Prompto go deal with your brothers!"

"Sure thing Dad!" Prompto jumped in the water and went over to his kid brothers,

"What's going on guys?"

"Cloud told me I look like a wet cat when all wet from the pool!"

"Well bro he has a point!"

"You look like a chocobo then!" Prompto, splashed water at Noctis and Noctis laughed, as well as Cloud.

"Oh I see you two were argueing just to get me in here!"

"Yes!Is Ignis coming!"

"Yeah after his college class, he'll be here!"

"Cool!"

"Burger's are ready!" Gladio called.

Everyone, sat at the big picnic table that Gladio had bought from Choco Freight. Gladio had handed out all the burgers, except for two left on the grill for Ignis.

"Dad these are so good!"

"Thanks Noctis and there's dessert to!"

"Yes!"

"Hey Noctis why didn't you put any veggies on your burger!"

"Shut up Prom, you know I don't like them!"

"Brat!" Prompto said. Noctis stuck out his tounge at his brother.

"Boys!"

"Hey Dad I'm ready for the ice cream!"

"It's in the freezer, you can get it and bring it out!" Everyone, was still at the picnic table when they heard Noctis yell. "Ignis!"

"Hey bro glad I could make it, where's everyone?"

"Outside!"

"Hey Dad!"

"Hi! Ignis, hows classes?" "Alright, the professor says I'm the top of my class and will make a wonderful chef!"

Noctis had finished his ice cream and had grabbed the Choco suckers for him, Cloud, and even Prompto. Gladio saw that Noctis had them, "Hey where did you get those?"

"Found them in the cupboard!"

"Did I say You and Cloud could have them!"

"No! But!"

"But nothing, their gonna wreck your teeth, plus hadn't planned to buy them."

"But!"

"Some little monster opened them without permission." Noctis huffed in defiance and got up from the table to leave.

"Freeze, hand over the Choco sucker, you and Cloud!"

"Fine!" He placed it on the plate and Cloud did the same. Noctis and Cloud headed inside to play Kings knight before they had to go to bed.

"You to Prom! He did whisper to Prom take the bag with him so he could have them later.

"Going to bed ya'll have to be up with the chocobo's for a photo shoot at the gardens.

"Goodnight Prom!"

"Goodnight Dad , Miss Luna, and Ignis." Ignis stayed outside with his dad and Luna to finish his burgers.

"Dad these are wonderful, I must come up with the recipe."

"Sure Ignis I'll tell you later!" Gladio and Luna talked some more while Ignis finished.

"I've taken to much of your time, I will take my leave now!"

"Alright, Ignis glad you could make it for a little bit." "Goodnight father and Luna!" After Ignis left Gladio and Luna kissed under the moonlight.

"Gladio I must be going!"

"No, stay the night!"

"But Noctis won't take that well!"

"I'll deal with him!" Gladio and Luna walked inside the house and found the boys playing their video games on the new video game system Gladio had ordered and sent to the house.

"Is the game saved boy's!"

"Yeah! Cloud said as his dad shut of the video game system!"

"Come on we have fifteen minutes left!" Noctis yelled as he crossed his arms.

"In that fifteen minutes you can brush your teeth and get your pjs on."

"That's not fair Dad!" Noctis said as he threw the video controller.

"Noctis get your ass up and do as I say!"

"And if I don't!"

"Noctis don't test me, were going to bed and you need to do the same."

"Luna staying to, so you can do whatever you want and I can't."

"Yes I'm the parent and your the child that's how it works!"

"I'm not a child!"

"Yes you are now go to bed, before I really get angry with you!"

"No! Noctis said as he started crying.

Gladio, realized his kid was exhausted so he picked him up and took him to his bedroom. "Noctis, look at me!"

"What!"

"Stop crying, your tired and need to go to sleep!"

"Am not tired!"

"Oh yeah could have fooled me!"

"I like Luna she's so pretty but....!"

"But she's not Mom, I know I can't make you understand why I have to move on, she will never replace your mom."

"Promise!"

"Promise! However, we will still be the adults and as such your going to have to listen to me and her sometimes, whether you like it or not!"

"Dad sleepy now!" Gladio chuckled.

"Goodnight Sleepy Noctis!" Gladio shook his head and kissed his son's forehead.

"Come on Luna let's go to bed!"

"Is he alright!"

"Yes! A typical teenager who is driving me crazy!"


End file.
